


Stray Thoughts

by cmk418



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving through the corridors of Oz with Howell as an escort can be quite an experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> drsquidlove put this pairing out there and I felt the need to write it.
> 
> It's pretty tame.

_Don’t think of him as… that. Think of him as just another defendant. You cannot let him get to you the way he got to Tobias_ , Harrison thought as he walked down the corridor.

A loud clattering noise shook him out of his thoughts. He glanced over at the female prison guard, who bent down to retrieve the nightstick that had tumbled out of her hand.

“Whoops,” she said, looking over her shoulder at him. He noticed how the fabric of her pants pulled tight, accenting the curve of her _very pleasantly shaped_ rear end.

She took her time straightening up. Harrison had the impression that she may have been flirting with him, which seemed a little preposterous. No one had flirted with him in years. Not since Karen, the temporary secretary that his office had hired when Jeanine was out on maternity leave. Karen’s motivations had been easy to see through – she’d wanted a permanent position in the firm and was willing to use any means necessary to get it.

This woman with the long hair in front of him, tied back in a ponytail that he could grip while she… well, there was nothing that she could possibly want from him, was there? She had a job to do, escort him through the building where he came every week, only this time through unfamiliar corridors to face the man that his son loved. He’d only seen Keller once before, several years ago, during a visitation with his son. He could see the way Tobias’ eyes lit up as he caught sight of the dark haired man through the window, the way his focus shifted from his children, and Harrison’s focus had shifted for a moment as well.

He felt her fingers curve around his arm. “Wait,” she said, stalling his movements as she stepped forward to enter a code into a keypad that would open the door.

As he followed her down the corridor, he could still feel the slight pressure of her grip. He could imagine her using that same grip on a prisoner that she wrestled into submission. He wondered how many times she had to do that, how many times had she pressed a knee into someone’s back as she forced the prisoner into handcuffs.

“We’re here,” she said, arresting his attention once again.

He looked at the man sitting alone at the table. Keller looked from Harrison to the female guard and then smiled. It was as if Keller could read Harrison’s thoughts and for a moment, Harrison felt like he was the one who had committed a crime.


End file.
